Old as the cold
by BabyBird101
Summary: I always knew I was old. I had died when I was in my teens. I wasn't sure exactly what age I had been. Ages had never been a big concern for me. But what if I was older than I thought. A one shot about a random AU Idea. K because it's mild cuteness.


I always knew I was old. I had died when I was in my teens. I wasn't sure exactly what age I had been. I knew my little sister had been in between seven and ten but I wasn't sure of her age either. Ages had never been a big concern of mine.

I knew that the moon was the oldest spirit ever. North and Pitch were around the same age and Tooth and Bunny had become spirits a few hundred years later.

How was I supposed to know? Was there something in my memories that held this secret?

I know, I know. I'm confusing you but I have a story I need to share with you.

The day was freezing cold but the sun shone brightly up at the North Pole. North was terribly busy as was Tooth and Bunny. It was a few days before Easter- several years after we had defeated Pitch and I had become a guardian.

I visited Jamie often and my believers grew in number everyday. Life was amazing for me but my memories of life before the ice pond were still fuzzy and blurry.

It was frustrating sometimes but other times I couldn't care less. But the day that the moon shone brightly down at me in the main room of the North Pole.

I looked up and smiled at the full moon and for a moment I thought that it was smiling back.

The smile however was fake. This was one of those days where the question of my memories and past hung heavily on my mind.

"Is there something you wish to ask me?" the deep solemn voice spoke in my thoughts.

"Yes," I said out loud slowly.

"Then ask me, boy," I could almost hear the soft smile. MiM always called me boy, never my real name.

"My memories," I stared up at the mon with huge pleading eyes. "They're still so confusing. Nothing is clear."

"That is not a question boy." There was no stern tone to his voice.

"Can you help-"

I was cut off by a Russian accented voice saying. "Jack who are you talking to?"

I looked back to see North carrying a large cardboard box. "The man in the moon." I gestured up at the silver globe in the sky.

"Oh yes," North's voice held a tone that made me think he did not believe me. "And what did Manny say?"

"He asked me if I had a question for him."

North's smile was slightly sardonic, like he was talking to a child who believed that their stuffed animal could speak. "So did you hear the voice of man in moon?" His tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes," I said defensively.

North dropped all hints of sarcasm. "You really heard his voice?"

I nodded not understanding why North's eyes had become so wide. "Jack no one has ever heard man in moon's voice. He communicates through signs and signals similar to Sandy. But no one has ever heard his voice."

All thoughts of my previous question gone I turned to the moon. "Is that true?" I asked out loud.

"Is this your question?" The deep voice did not change from the calm baritone.

"Yes."

"Yes, boy. You are the only being on the face of my beautiful Mother Earth to hear my voice."

"Is Mother Earth your mother?"

North put a hand on my shoulder. "No Jack. Mother Earth in Manny's wife and the sun is their son. After the sun was born the moon and Mother Earth decided to stay away from earth other so that the human race could thrive. Pitch's ancestors were some of the first people and the first who turned to the dark arts. His family were pushed aside. So pitch created dark magic to fight back which was how he became the spirit of darkness and nightmares."

I turned from the big man back to the man in the moon. "Do not worry," said the deep voice of the moon. "I am not lonely, I get to watch the human race grow like my own children." He voiced my thoughts.

"What does he say?" Asked North.

"He said he's not lonely."

That ended that conversation. I did not try to speak to MiM for the rest of that day. But at dinner I was surprised to see that there were more than just north and the elves joining us.

"Tooth, Bunny, Sandy!" I cried happily smiling at my fellow guardians.

"Hi jack!" Tooth hugged me. "I missed you it's been to long!"

"Tooth I saw you last week," I chuckled.

"I know," she sighed. "But it's been to long." She gripped my hand tightly and I look into her beautiful violet eyes. Noticing the attention given to us by the other guardians I blushed and let go of her hand.

It had been a few years but I still had not tried to act on my feelings for Tooth.

"Hello frostbite," Bunny smiled slightly. He and I would always be frienemies. Never friends never enemies. Oh well.

Sandy waved happily.

"Dinner!" Cried North to the Yeti's. the giant fury beasts brought in plates of food for all of us, though I declined mine. I wouldn't die if I didn't eat and I never seemed to get very hungry.

North had a huge plate of chicken and turkey legs along with a lot of other meats.

"None of those are rabbit are they mate?" Asked Bunny his plate heaping with vegetables.

"Tooth dug into her fancy plate of a cake that looked strangely like it was covered in birdseed."

I couldn't tell what Sandy was eating because of how fast it was going into his mouth.

"So why did you all come?" I asked over the noise. The room became deathly quiet instantly.

"Um... Well..." began Bunny

"North told us..." Tooth trailed off.

"I brought them, here because of our conversation earlier today." said North.

I wanted to play dumb and ask what conversation he was talking about. But I knew full well what he was talking about. I didn't want to bring up the subject again and have the other guardians stare at me like I was crazy. "What about it?" I asked.

"Well, Jack... None of us have ever heard the man in the moon's voice..." Tooth's voice was hesitant but curious.

"So...?" I asked.

"Do you think you could do it again, mate?" asked Bunny.

I shrugged. "I guess."

The rest of the team followed me up to the balcony where we could see the bright full moon in the hatch.

"Hello, young boy," the deep voice smiled.

Those three words got my racing heart beat down and made me smile.

"He says 'hi'." I smiled back at my friends whose faces were still skeptic.

"Do you have another question?" He asked

"Actually yes I do."

"And is this question one you wanted to ask earlier?"

"Yes."

"Then ask away dear boy."

I took a deep breath and did not look at my friends. "The memories of my past are so fuzzy. I can blearily recall anything. Could you bring them back?"

I heard a slight gasp of -was that sorrow?- from Tooth.

There was a pause before the voice of the moon continued "Do you want all of them?"

"Every last one," I begged.

"All right," said the moon and his light grew.

The light grew brighter and I felt a slight warmth, but not uncomfortably so. The light lifted me from the ground and filled my head with memories. There were so many, I must have hung there for five whole minutes before I dropped back to the ground.

I didn't try to catch myself as my thin body hit the stone floor. The rest of guardians ran forward but I didn't listen to their voices and they all came to me in blurry feedback.

"Look at 'im he's shakin' like a leaf."

"His eyes, they're so distant. He's whiter than his teeth."

"We must get him to room!"

A faint jingling of consent.

I felt furry arms wrap themselves around me so I was being carried like a small child. I wanted to protest, but I couldn't seem to conjure the in one of the guest bedrooms I was laid on a bed.

"Should we leave 'im alone for a while?"

"No! He could be hurt, or going into shock or-"

"Tooth, Man in moon would not harm Jack."

I couldn't see anything it the pictures flashing across my lids. But I was coming to the end of the memories. There it was, my little sister.

"Jack, I'm scared," her voice echoed through my head.

"I- I know," I said. Her scared face looked at me and a few more words were spoken.

"You just have to believe in me."

I saw her nod slightly. I jumped across the ice and knelt gripping the wooden curved stick. I gripped her around the waist and pulled her too the safe side. The ice below me cracked and the freezing water engulfed me. I felt my mortal body being drowned. Then my spirit, the real me was released. The white hair and ice blue eyes. That was the truth, as plain as day.

My inner eyes snapped open and I could see the other guardians. "Hi," I croaked. My voice hurt like a had swallowed a frog but there was a slight formal edge to it.

"Jack you're ok!" Cried tooth hugging me firmly. "Wait," she backed up and looked me full in the face. "You are ok right?"

I nodded and pushed her off, trying to stand. My legs wobbled and Bunny lunged forward gripping my shoulder and holding me steady. "You probably shouldn't be standing mate," said Bunny. I shook my head. Using my staff as a cane I walked to the full length mirror and looked at my self. That wasn't how I was supposed to look. The blue human hoodie, simple brown pants, no. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath before feeling the magic swirl around me, sparking from the air.

I heard gasps from three and knew that the silent one was also surprised. When I opened my eyes I saw a face that should've greeted me for the last three hundred years.

I looked mostly normal but the skin tone had paled slightly so there was a pearly glow. The clothes had changed into a pale blue uniform with baggy sleeves, tight light blue pants and dark blue line artfully twisting around the clothes then onto my skin ending in a snowflake on the back of my hand and doing the same thing on my light blue boots. Around my waist was a dark blue belt with a small bag hanging from it. My face is sharper with the same face. My bright white hair had grown even lighter, and longer looking even messier but with a point. My ice blue eyes seemed the only thing unchanged other than the dark blue snowflake pattern in them was more prominent.

"Jack...?" North's voice was hesitant when I turned around.

"Yes?" I smiled. I felt amazing. There was somthing in me that hadnt been there in a long time.

"What's goin' on frostbite?"

"I remember my past, all of it."

"I thought that you were a human born around three hundred years ago." Said Tooth

I laughed at the absurdity and walked right up to her face. It would have made me uncomfortable before but I felt no such thing now.

"Look at my eyes, Tooth," I said. "Look carefully."

She did. Her huge violet inspected mine and I saw the realization click. "They're so old," her soft voice seemed scared. "Those eyes are filled with so much... wisdom, happiness but at the same time a deep sorrow."

She seemed not to be talking to me anymore.

"Come on, Toothy. Jack, wise?" He sounded incredulous but there was a hint of nervousness.

"E. Aster Bunny." I said as if reciting. "You're mother lived to an old age in the early seventeen hundreds and all your siblings died at birth. Man in the moon chose you because you were the last in your family and you hoped for a better life. He made your center hope so you could bring that to others."

"What's your point frostbite?" Bunny sounded annoyed.

"Your owner was a young girl named Sophia she was ten when she got a fever and died."

Bunny was at a loss for words. "How do you know that?" He asked. "I've never told anyone that."

"I was there." I said simply.

"But you weren't born then."

I did not answer but instead turned to sandy. "Sandy M. Mien. You were a young boy in the dark ages where you dreamed of a better life even when both your parents died." Sandy looked shocked and sad. "I was there when the man in the moon chose you to guard the dreams of children."

I turned to North. "Santoff Clausen, you grew up as a toy maker in your grandfather's shop. You loved seeing the children happy so the day when you thought you were going to die the man in the moon made you live so that you could continue to bring wonder to the children."

I turned back to Tooth who still had a shocked and sad expression on her face.

"Toothina A. Bird, you took care of injured animals in the woods by your family's cottage but you loved birds. You would also offer tooth care to people. But when your entire family got amnesia and forgot who you were the man in the moon took pity on you and made you guardian of memories."

"That's right," whispered Tooth looking shell shocked. "And what about you Jack."

"The man in the moon had a son with Mother Nature, they called him the sun. But earth was to warm and the humans were burning. So they had a second son." I glanced up form the ground at my fellow garudians.

"What does that have to do with you?" bunny asked.

"Don't you know?" I tired to hide the pain in my voice. "They called their second son Frost. He was to travel the earth alone so that the humans would not burn."

"Jack..." North trailed off as I saw the comprehension some into all their faces.

"That son brought winter to the earth for millennia. But then he found a family whose father had previously died. This son was so sorry for the family so he transformed into a child with the permission of his father the moon and took care of the family as their son. But the more time he spent with the family the less he remembered his life as a spirit until..." I took a slow deep breath. "He didn't remember a life before the one he was living. There was nothing the sun the moon or Mother Nature could do. So when the boy died saving the daughter, his adopted sister the man in the moon made him a spirit once again. But he had no way of restoring the boy's memories."

"That boy..." Began Tooth tears glistening in her eyes.

"Was me," I said simply. "When we defeated Pitch I got my human memories returned. But it wasn't until now that I had my true memories returned."

"Why couldn't Manny return your true memories sooner?" Asked North.

"I had to ask." I said simply.

"So old are you really?" Asked Bunny in wonder.

I shrugged. "I don't think numbers go that high." Then I smiled. "Don't think to hard bunny you might pop a vein." Bunny's mouth flapped uselessly as I saw him try to images that many zeros.

Sandy created a picture of a moon above his head then a question mark.

"Yea the man in the moon is my dad." He shook his head and created the symbols above his head again. Then a string of numbers and question marks. "Oh, how much older is the moon than me?" Sandy nodded. "Only about fifty, Mother Nature even less, and the sun..." I glanced thought the window. "Maybe a year or so."

The little man's mouth dropped open.

"So what happens now Jack?" asked Tooth.

"What are you talking about," I asked trying to sound like the immature little brat I had been. "I'm still me," I felt the magic swirl around me and the messy hair, blue hoodie and rough brown pants were back. "And I've got to go make a snow storm in Great Britain."

As I jumped out the window I stared up at the moon shining in the day blue sky-my father greeting me-and far down at the trees waving in the wind-my mother saying hello- and up at the bright circle shinning happily-my older brother welcoming me back home.

Because no matter if I remembered or not the world was my home and I would stick around for a lot longer.

**this was a random Drabble that came to me this morning I love to think that jack is older then the other garudians and making up back stories for the other garudians in fun. **

**I hope you enjoy... R&R! Please**


End file.
